ZvS: Zang van IJs: Hoofdstuk 18
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 18 De volgende ochtend had het gesneeuwd. Een dik, zacht tapijt bedekte de grond van de open plek en de kleine Heidepoot zonk diep weg in de witte massa. Kersenlicht, met haar lange poten, hupte behendig naar het poesje toe en sleurde haar door de sneeuw naar de rand van de open plek, waar de hoop verse prooi lag. Daar was de sneeuw minder diep door de beschutte holen en struiken die de sneeuw hadden tegengehouden. "Gaat het lukken?" riep Modderstreep naar Vospoot vanaf de overkant van de open plek. "Natuurlijk!" bromde Vospoot. Het kamp lag in een diepe stilte gehuld. De dikke sneeuw dempte alle geluid en veel katten keken vanuit hun holen grimmig naar het witte goedje. Vospoot vroeg zich af waarom ze niet blij waren met deze speciale substantie die uit de hemel was gevallen. "Ik kom!" Hij sprong in de massa en meteen verdween hij in de koude sneeuw. Hij had niet verwacht dat het zo diep zou zijn! Hij sprong omhoog en landde dieper in de sneeuw. Hoe dichter hij bij het midden van de open plek kwam, hoe lastiger het was om zijn kop boven de sneeuw uit te houden en rillend van de ijzige sneeuw bereikte hij bijna de rand. Dan klonk er een knarsend geluid boven zijn hoofd. Hij keek geschrokken op, net op tijd om een dik pak sneeuw van een boom naar beneden te zien vallen, recht op hem af. "Aaah!" gilde hij toen de sneeuw hem bedolf. Hij hoorde zijn Clangenoten lachen en het knarsen van poten in de sneeuw werd luider terwijl Vospoot groef in de massa, op zoek naar de oppervlakte. "Kleine eigenwijze kater!" klonk Heemstroos' vrolijke stem. De sneeuw boven zijn kop werd opzij geveegd en zijn medicijnkat trok hem uit de sneeuw en droeg hem als een kitten naar Heidepoot toe. "Het viel te proberen." bromde hij. "Ja, en ik kan ook proberen ''jouw verkoudheid te genezen als je vergeet je vacht te drogen! Nu, zorg maar dat je wat nuttigs doet vandaag." plaagde Heemstroos. Modderstreep snorde toen de medicijnkat hem lachend aankeek. "Ik geef Vospoot een dag vrijaf." "Och! Niet eerlijk!" klaagde Heidepoot."Van Geelvaren moet ik mos gaan zoeken onder het ijs! Zie ik er uit als een tweebeen ofzo? Die gaan lekker graven in de sneeuw, ik niet!" Heemstroos maakte een droevig geluidje. "Maar je moet toch graven als je de vuilplaats wilt gebrui-" "Ssst!" Heidepoot sperde haar ogen geschokt open en zag rood. Vospoot lachtte zijn zusje uit, en Heidepoot gaf hem een ferme duw. Ze was een sterke vrouwtjeskat. Hij viel pardoes achterover in de sneeuw en Heidepoot slaakt een gilletje toen hij haar met zich meesleurde. Vospoot had zo'n pret in de sneeuw dat hij bijna vergeten was over Stormwaker's halfbloedafkomst. Waarom had hij die droom überhaupt gekregen? En wat als het allemaal zijn fantasie was geweest? Maar hij wou er geen aandacht aan schenken deze dag. Hij had vrijaf, en dat wou veel betekenen met Modderstreep als mentor. Bovendien; wat kon Stormwaker hem nou schelen? "Waar is Hazellicht?" vroeg Vospoot aan zijn mentor."Ik zou gaan wandelen met haar vandaag." Modderstreep dacht even na."Ah ja, ze is nog aan het slapen. De zon is nog niet zo lang op en ze was moe van de wake." Zeggepoel kwam aanwandelen vanuit de kraamkamer. "Ik weet zeker dat je nog eens met haar kunt wandelen vandaag." zei ze opgewekt. Ze straalde helemaal. Haar ogen twinkelden, haar vacht was dik en gezond en ze leek te gloeien van gezondheid. Lichtkit stommelde halfblind achter haar aan. "Ohhh nee kleine avonturier!" zei Zeggepoel lachend tegen de kitten."Jij blijft lekker in de kraamkamer. Je houdt vast niet van sneeuw, dan had ik je wel Sneeuwkit genoemd!" Ze tilde Lichtkit op en duwde haar zachtjes terug de kraamkamer in. "We zouden haar sowieso nooit terugvinden in deze sneeuwlaag." giechelde Heidepoot. Zeggepoel snorde instemmend."Het is een goed teken dat het vandaag zo hard vriest en sneeuwt." "Hoezo?" vroeg Vospoot fronsend. "Het is erg stil in het bos door de dikke laag. Prooi zal niet naar buiten komen door de koude, maar dan wel weer door de stilte. Ze zullen het nooit merken als we op hen jagen." "Bovendien doodt deze koude alle planten en kruiden van Nieuwblad, Groenblad en Bladval. Zo kunnen er nieuwe groeien. Daar zal Heemstroos blij mee zijn." mauwde Modderstreep. Heemstroos was ondertussen weg gewandeld naar het medicijnhol en Vospoot zag alleen haar staart uitsteken terwijl ze zo te zien kruiden sorteerde. "Ah. Hazellicht is wakker." mauwde Zeggepoel met glinsterende ogen."Hey!" riep ze en ze rende naar haar vriendin toe. "Hallo!" gaapte Hazellicht."Het heeft gesneeuwt." Ze keek bewonderend naar de vlokjes die uit de hemel op haar snuit neer dwarrelden. "Inderdaad." snorde Zeggepoel. "Oeps!" riep Hazellicht verschrikt en ze spurtte naar de kampingang toe, waar Lichtkit het kamp uit probeerde te sluipen."Nee, nee, ik wil géén tweede Voskit in deze Clan!" Zeggepoel rende naar haar toe en mauwde dankbaar toen Hazellicht een met sneeuw bedekte Lichtkit oppakte en aan de moederkat overhandigde. "Zullen we gaan wandelen?" mauwde Vospoot tegen Hazellicht, die naar hem toe rende. "Natuurlijk." zei Hazellicht."Ik hou me aan mijn beloftes! Maar is het oké als ik je daarna verlaat? Ik wil nog wat jagen. Jij kan ook vast iets doen." Vospoot knikte."Is goed." De twee trippelden het kamp uit en Hazellicht lachtte toen er weer een klonter sneeuw op Vospoot's kop viel. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png "Waarom wou je per se wandelen?" vroeg Hazellicht nieuwsgierig. "Ach, weet niet echt. Ik denk dat ik je wat vragen wou stellen..." Vospoot keek verlegen naar zijn poten die door de sneeuw zonken en over de bosbodem schampten. "Vraag maar." glimlachte Hazellicht. "Nou... dus... ben je verliefd op Stormwaker?" Die vraag zag ze niet aankomen. Ze sperde haar ogen lichtjes geschokt open."Ik... nee. Nee, niet echt. Ik hield ooit van hem, maar hij heeft mijn gevoelens nooit beantwoord. Ik heb hem losgelaten." Vospoot knikte."Oké." "Hoezo?" vroeg Hazellicht plagerig."Heb je een oogje op mij?" Vospoot werd rood en wou haar tegenspreken, maar zijn stembanden hadden hem in de steek gelaten. ''Idioten. Ik wist wel dat ik jullie niet kon vertrouwen. Hazellicht's gezicht werd meteen serieus."Oh. Sorry." Vospoot werd nog roder. "Hé, ik weet een mooi plekje. Zullen we er heen gaan?" vroeg zijn vriendin. Vospoot was ontzettend dankbaar dat ze van onderwerp was veranderd, maar hij wist dat ze het er op het mooie plekje weer over zouden hebben. "Oké." ''En nu werken jullie wel weer mee? Wat is jullie probleem toch? '' Vospoot volgde Hazellicht naar de boom waar ze vaak hadden gelegen. Niet eronder natuurlijk, op het bladerdak, op dikke takken die een bed vormden. Maar er waren geen bladeren meer, dus toen de twee de boom in klauterden gingen ze half liggen op de gladde, met knarsende sneeuw bedekte takken. "Dit brengt herinneringen terug. We waren hier niet vaak tijdens Bladval, toch?" mauwde Vospoot om de stilte te doden. Hazellicht knikte zwijgend."De bladeren vielen steeds op onze hoofden. Daarom zaten we hier niet graag meer." Vospoot lachtte, maar het klonk pijnlijk in het door sneeuw gedempte woud. "Dus..." mauwde Hazellicht onzeker. Ze zweeg. "Dit is raar." bromde Vospoot zenuwachtig. "Ja. Ik wist niet of ik ooit nog verliefd kon worden op iemand na dat hele gedoe met Stormwaker... maar nu besef ik dat ik oprecht van jou hou. Gewoon nog niet romantisch genoeg." Vospoot glimlachte."Ik hou ook van jou. Wist je... ik heb ontdekt dat wij zielsverwanten zijn." Hazellicht sperde haar ogen wijd open."Nee...! Dat had ik ook ontdekt! Alleen wist ik niet dat jij het was." ze lachten vrolijk en keken elkaar goedgehumeurd aan. "Hé, als ik ook krijger wordt... mag ik dan jouw partner zijn?" vroeg Vospoot onzeker. "Als ik je dan leuker vind, ja. Irritante kit." Hazellicht knipoogde. Vospoot stak zijn tong uit. "Stormwaker kan de pot op!" snorde hij. Hazellicht lachte geschokt."Wauw! Nou... nu we weten dat we heel dikke vriendjes zijn, moet ik gaan." ze glimlachte. "Ik ga wat jagen. Sorry... morgen trek ik wel weer met je op." ze klauterde omlaag langs de stam van de boom en sprong de laatste vossenlengtes naar de grond. Vospoot wist meteen waar hij heen zou gaan. Hij rende naar de WindClangrens toe zodra Hazellicht verdwenen was in het stille, witte woud en daar zag hij al gauw Papaverpoot's vlammende vacht in de sneeuw van het hoogland. "Hey!" riep hij vrolijk. "Hallo!" mauwde de vrouwtjeskat terug. Ze begroetten elkaar vrolijk door hun neuzen tegen elkaar te duwen. "En? Hoe verliepen je proeven?" vroeg Vospoot aan zijn vriendin. "Goed hoor. Ik heet nu Papaversprong." mauwde de vuurrode poes. "Fijn voor je! Hazellicht is ook krijger geworden." glimlachte Vospoot. "Feliciteer haar namens mij. Nou ja, als dat kan." grijnsde Papaversprong. Plots kraakten er takken. "Ren!" snauwde Vospoot geschrokken. Papaversprong dook in een greppel, maar het was al te laat. Stormwaker en Wilgpoot kwamen rustig de struiken uit wandelen. "En ik dacht nog zo dat je loyaal was." mauwde Wilgpoot met een teleurgstelde blik. Stormwaker keek woest. Vospoot was betrapt. "Vossenstront." mauwde hij stilletjes. "Ja, zeg dat wel!" mauwde Wilgpoot boos."Waarom maak je plots vrienden in andere Clans? Zijn wij niet genoeg? Is Hazellicht niet genoeg voor je? En ik, en Beukpoot en Heidepoot?! Wat is jouw probleem?!" Hij viel hevig uit tegen Vospoot. "Sorry..." mompelde die. "Sorry is niet genoeg!" grauwde Stormwaker."Ik ga dit alles aan Hazellicht vertellen als je het nu niet stopt." Hij hief zijn kin op en keek Vospoot minachtend aan. "En sinds wanneer speel jij de baas? Het enige wat jij voor Hazellicht gedaan hebt in je zielige leven, is haar hart breken en haar nutteloze hoop geven!" barstte Vospoot los."Je verdient haar vriendschap niet!" Stormwaker keek nog woester dan ooit tevoren en Vospoot voelde voor het eerst angst voor de grijze kater. Dan haalde Stormwaker diep adem en keurde hij de leerling geen blik meer waardig, al voelde Vospoot zijn woede. Zou hij net zo worden als Varenster? Zou hij Vospoot het leven zuur maken en hem uiteindelijk vermoorden? Vospoot schudde de gedachten uit zijn kop en keek Stormwaker fel aan. Hij voelde Papaversprong's turqoise ogen in zijn rug prikken, maar durfde niet om te kijken. "Verrader." siste Wilgpoot ongelukkig. "Nietes!" mauwde Vospoot gekwetst."Ik heb niemand bedrogen!" "Juist wel! Je bedriegt iedereen! Hazellicht, mij, Roggevlam... Beukster!!!" Vospoot kromp ineen bij het horen van de naam van zijn leider. Zou hij verbannen worden als Stormwaker het doorvertelde? "Ga... ga je het niet doorvertellen als ik hiermee stop?" prevelde Vospoot. Stormwaker knikte ferm. "Oké. Ik stop." Hij keek om naar Papaversprong."Sorry." miauwde hij, maar hij knipoogde in tegendeel. Papaverpoot gaf hem een subtiel glimlachje terug, en Stormwaker en Wilgpoot verdwenen. Vospoot zou een goede vriendschap heus nooit opgeven voor een stomme bazige kater die zijn vriendin wou jatten, en zijn broer die zich helemaal wijs voelde nu hij medicijnkat was! Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 17 ���� Hoofdstuk 19 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Zang van IJs